The Piano Teacher
by Lizdacious
Summary: Lilly has the most delicate, beautiful piano teacher... Miley. LILEY. oneshot.


A/N: I think I'm getting better with updates

**A/N: **I send my deepest apologies to my devoted readers and reviewers for not updating any of my stories or writing any oneshots. I have a pretty lame excuse that doesn't make up for my negligence to you. It's just that, I've fallen in love with someone, and it's been a tough trip, but that's all I'm gonna say. I also know I shouldn't have let that effect me so much that I wasn't updating. I'll really try to get back into the pace of things. If you guys still want to keep reading and stay with me, let me just say I'm glad :) and if not, I completely understand. But without further ado, here's a oneshot I started writing a while ago, and decided to finish today.

--

Mother wanted me to learn the piano. At that point in time I told her _hell no_. But I've grown to like it, and only for one reason: Miley Stewart is my piano teacher.

She's the same age as me, and goes to the same school as me, but we've never in our entire lives even acknowledged each other in that clique obsessed building. Even after she started teaching me, we still don't say a word to each other. I kind of like it, it builds this suspension for Thursday afternoons when I know I can see her, and speak to her, without being judged.

When I sit on that bench and fumble with the cream white keys in front of me, and she stands directly behind me, occasionally humming along with my playing, I feel as though this was meant to be. My favorite part is when she sits next to me on the bench, the limited amount of space makes the entire side of her body press up against mine, and she starts teaching me new songs. It's moments like those I live for.

Sometimes, she'll ask me if I want to play a duet with her, and of course I always reply _sure_. Our fingers hit the keys at the right moments, creating this rhythm of tranquility, and I feel as though we are one entity. I love it when our arms delicately graze each other as we both try to hit our notes that are located on the middle part of the piano.

My mom always leaves to do errands when Miley comes, so it allows us to have these perfect undisturbed moments together. When we first started, her cell phone would constantly be ringing, or buzzing, so we even made this rule, that we eliminate the outside world when we're together. It's almost as if she understands each amazing feeling we experience.

One more thing I love about this is the chance I get to hear her play the piano. I stand off on the sidelines, close my eyes, and sway to the beautiful sounds she's able to create.

--

"Alright, play Sonata Number 14 in C sharp minor 'Moonlight'," Miley orders me, slightly rubbing her chin, staring at me. I nervously raise my hand and almost hit the first off-white key, but she stops me, "Wrong note."

I become so jittery around her, she has this hold on me that no one else in my entire life has ever had. I take a deep breathe in, and stare at the beautiful black and white meshing keys, scanning for the right note.

My shaking hand strikes the first note, but I immediately stop to look up at her, waiting for her approval. She nods, and I decide to continue. Everything's going smoothly… it always takes me a few seconds to become adjusted to Miley's presence.

Fuck, my ring finger just hit two notes together, and now my flow was ruined. Miley shakes her head slightly disappointed, "You were doing well, start from the beginning again."

This time as I play, I loosen my muscles up a bit, and it actually allows me to become freer with the music. The melody of the song fills my ears with delightfulness, and my body has become _one_ with the piano. I know I sound totally lame saying that, but once you've been sucked in by it, you really are one with it. I strike the last note, smile, and look up at Miley.

Her eyes are closed, and her lips are curled very slightly upward. Fluttering open, her eyes land upon mine, "Beautiful, Lilly. Absolutely beautiful."

I grin; I love it when she praises me, since it's usually rare. I know I'm not the best piano player; so hearing her say something I've done is beautiful is one of the best compliments I could receive. "Thank you," I modestly reply.

"Let's play Chopin-Minute Waltz together," she smirks at me. She knows I absolutely suck at this one because of the fast movements it requires.

"Fine, but you play that end," I point towards the side that contains the higher notes.

She nods, agreeing with me, and sits on the bench to the right of me. Immediately the warmth from her body radiates off onto me, and I begin to feel nervous again. Her right hand begins the song at an alarming fast pace; I swallow deeply, and hit the first few chords along with her.

Everything's going smoothly, for once I'm actually hitting all the correct keys, something that has never happened before. I advert my eyes to her quickly to see her breathtakingly concentrating face, and within that second my hand travels too far right and clumsily lands on top of hers.

The song has stopped.

There's not one sound in the air. Not even Miley's breathing. I'm holding my breath as well.

She doesn't move her hand. I don't move mine.

Dare I even look into her eyes? _Release the air in your lungs_, I gently command myself. As I exhale, I glance up to see she's been waiting for my gaze. Now that I'm breathing again, I can feel tingles from the hand that rests upon hers. I feel tempted at this moment to lace my fingers with hers. I daydream for a moment what that'd be like, but she breaks my fantasy with questionability, "Lilly?"

I do it. I intertwine my fingers with hers, and she doesn't seem to object at all, in fact I see a smirk form on her lips. I sigh heavily with comfort, and lean into Miley, placing my head on top of her shoulder.

Again, her voice cracks into the silence, "Can I do something that I've thought about for awhile?"

I nod my head against her shoulder, not wanting to break this beautiful moment with my horrendous voice. She takes the hand that isn't touching mine, and lifts my head off of her. I gaze at her confused, but I see exactly what she meant as her face comes closer to mine. I quickly close my eyes to avoid the awkwardness of having them open during a kiss.

The moment our lips touched, I stopped thinking. I froze in every spot of my body except my lips. She leaned further into me, adding pressure to the kiss. I daren't break this beautiful moment, but with the best of my ability I move my hands to caress her face… and unfortunately with my eyes closed, I'm not very well coordinated, and my elbow crashed into the piano, causing a million notes at once be heard together.

Miley pulls away frightened by the moment, but her eyes still slightly glazed over from the kiss.

"Knock, knock," my mom giggles opening the front door, holding a few groceries, "How's my future piano star?"

I shake my head at her lameness, and Miley stands up. "She's doing great, she's improved a lot! In fact she could fully play Moonlight Sonata today without missing a note," she gleamed at me, the kiss totally forgotten in her eyes.

"Great," my mom smiles and walks over to Miley to pay her. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers to me as Miley begins packing the few things she brought.

"See you next week," Miley weakly smiles at me.

And she was gone just as fast as she came. Will we ever kiss again? God, I sure hope so…

-_**FIN**__-_


End file.
